


We're not going to pretend you don't want it just as much as I do, right?

by shamelesssmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Cas, Fun, Hand Jobs, M/M, sam already knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Dean looked at Cas and frowned a bit. "Are you drunk?" he asked slowly."I'm definitely not drunk." Cas said from where he was sitting on the chair in the living room. "Angels can't get drunk." he giggled.Dean nodded. "Sure they can't." he said."Still why don't you go and lay down?" he smiled softly at him."I don't need to lay down." Cas grumbled. "Sam tell your brother that I'm not drunk!" he grumbled.Sam got up from his chair. "I can't say anything, Cas. Sorry.""Because you know that he's drunk." Dean said."I'm not!" Cas protested."I'm not taking sides." Sam said. "So I'm going to drive to some place and buy some nice food." he murmured and left quickly.





	We're not going to pretend you don't want it just as much as I do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a old little something I found on my laptop. I hope that you enjoy it!

Dean looked at Cas and frowned a bit. "Are you drunk?" he asked slowly.

"I'm definitely not drunk." Cas said from where he was sitting on the chair in the living room. "Angels can't get drunk." he giggled.

Dean nodded. "Sure they can't." he said."Still why don't you go and lay down?" he smiled softly at him.

"I don't need to lay down." Cas grumbled. "Sam tell your brother that I'm not drunk!" he grumbled.

Sam got up from his chair. "I can't say anything, Cas. Sorry."

"Because you know that he's drunk." Dean said.

"I'm not!" Cas protested.

"I'm not taking sides." Sam said. "So I'm going to drive to some place and buy some nice food." he murmured and left quickly.

Cas rolled his eyes and got up but he almost fell down.

Dean quickly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him up against his chest. "Yeah, you're not drunk, huh?"

"I'm not. Just my legs don't listen to me." Cas grumbled and leaned against Dean. "It happens when you're an angel."

"Yeah? And when it happens you somehow end up, smelling of alchohol?" Dean asked.

"Exactly!" Cas smiled as he moved a bit to look at him.

Dean laughed quietly. "Let's get you to bed."

"You want me in your bed?" Cas gasped.

"I said 'let's get you to bed'. A bed in general not my bed but yeah, sure you can lay in my bed." Dean shrugged.

"So you do." Cas smirked.

Dean pulled him to his room, shaking his head a bit with a small smile. He stopped at the foot of the bed and tugged on Cas's coat. "Take that off." he said quietly.

Cas looked at him with wide eyes. "You want me naked?!" he asked.

Dean chuckled quietly at Cas's child-like reactions. "I want you to take off your coat so you'll be more comfortable."

"You know that I don't sleep, right?" Cas raised an eyebrow at Dean as he sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

Dean nodded. "I'm very well aware of that but you can still lay in bed and...I don't know.. rest until you well better."

"I know what will help me." Cas said immediately, grinning at Dean.

The man raised an eyebrow at him. "You do? And what's that?" he asked.

"A kiss." Cas grinned even wider, ignoring how Dean choked on thin air at his words. "Oh, come on. We're not going to pretend you don't want it just as much as I do, right? Because to be honest, you're pretty obvious. I may not be an expert on humans but you do stare a lot at my mouth." he shrugged.

Dean bit on his bottom lip, not sure what to say. Was there really a point in denying it now? Cas was right, Dean was pretty obvious but then again could he just kiss him, after all Cas was drunk so clearly not in his right mind.

Dean shook his head and leaned to kiss Cas's forehead. "Get some rest okay, we'll talk about it later." he said before he pushed Cas gently on the bed, pulled the covers over him and walked out of the room.

The next morning Sam could feel the tension between Cas and Dean but he said nothing, nor did they. The next day he went to get some burgers for the dinner close by and when he came back he froze in the kitchen's doorway,his eyes wide.Dean had Cas pinned against the counter, kissing on his neck, making sure to leave marks here and there as Cas was grabbing on his hair, panting his name and thrusting his hips against Dean's.

The moment that Sam cleared his throat, Cas looked at him with wide eyes and quickly made some poor excuse before he left the room. Dean looked just as uncomfortable as Cas but he shrugged a bit and decided to play it cool. Sam knew him way too well to not have noticed the tension, the feelings, the desire that Dean was feeling.

"You finally kissed him?" Sam smirked as he got in the room but all he got in responce was 'Shut up, Sam' from a very grumpy Dean. "Well it was about time. It was clearly getting ridiculous." he shrugged as he set the food on the table.

"I'm going to check on Cas." he said and walked out of the room. He went to his room, having the feeling that Cas was there and he was right. The angel was sitting on the bed, bitting on his lip and looking both excited and worried. He looked up when Dean walked in and opened his mouth to say something nut then closed it again and just watched as Dean close the door and walked to the bed.

"You can relax, you know? I'm sure Sam knew that there's something here before we could figure it out." Dean said as he dropped on his knees in front of Cas and smirked at him as he unbuttoned his pants.

"D-Dean, what are you doing?" Cas gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. The only responce he got was Dean tugging both his pants and underwear down. He knew very well what was to come but he still gasaped when he felt Dean's lips wrap around him and suck hungrily. Cas groaned and grabbed on his hair as he closed his eyes, the feeling was so intense and so good and for a moment he regretted not doing that a lot sooner, of course that feeling was soon forgotten when Dean started bobbing his head up and down, sucking, licking and making such a sweet little sounds that the only thing Cas was able to do was tug on his hair as a warning and then cum. 

Dean was quick to drink everything before he pulled away and smirked at Cas. "You're a tasty little thing." he hummed and then chuckled when Cas pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hungrily. The angel didn't lose even a second in working Dean's jeans open and pushing his hand inside, finding his already hard.

"You don't have to do that." Dean whispered as he looked at Cas, groaning quietly when Cas pulled him out of his underwear and started stroking him slowly.

"I know but I want to make you feel just as good as you made me." Cas said and leaned to kiss Dean again as he kept stroking him slowly. Dean soon got tired of the painfully slow pace and wrapped his hand around making Cas's strokes faster and moaning quietly when the angel gladly did as he was wanted to. Dean couldn't say that he didn't cum embarrassingly fast as if he haven't done this before but it was Cas. Cas and his perfect everything. His whole body shook with his orgasm and he leaned to kiss Cas hungrily before he pulled away and laid down on the bed, pulling Cas with himself.

"Lay with me for five minutes and I promise that I'm going to fuck your brain out." Dean whispered against his ear. Cas shivered at the words and nodded, licking his lips.

The night was definitely going to be a fun one, Cas throught just as Dean leaned to kiss him slowly yet passionately.


End file.
